All about Sam
by alkhalynne15
Summary: After a near to death mission, something weird happen to Sam that made all the girls, including Clover, who see her act differently. But why isn't Alex, a girl also, isn't affected? WARNING: This is Femslash! You no like, don't bother reading.
1. It's a bomb!

**All About Sam**

**Author Notes:** Hello. This is my first Totally Spies fanfiction. I will be apologizing in advance for grammar errors, typo, OOC, etc. but I've checked it to the best of my ability. I'm not really the writer-type but I just had the urge to write this crazy idea that's been bugging me ever since I started reading TS femslash fics around. I don't know if this is good so it would be much appreciated if you leave a review to see what you think of it.

To all the readers of my CCS fanfic, Battle of the Bands and the Masked Feelings, I wanted to say I'm really sorry about the super long delay! I was so busy with my life that I forgot about it. I planned on continuing it now so please be patient.

The title has no connection with the story whatsoever. Sam is just my fave character and this fic is all about her. Hehe. Enjoy! I hope.

**Disclaimer: **Oh the traditional disclaimer! Of course I don't own Totally Spies. If I did, there will be more subtext or even an official yuri pairing! Hehe.

**WARNING:** This is femslash people! GIRLxGIRL! If you don't like it, then don't bother reading! About the pairing, you just have to guess. It will be very obvious on future chappies.

**Chapter 1**

**7:45pm**

It was a grayish, gloomy looking basement with shelves and cabinets full of tin cans, metals, paints, pipes, shovels and other household tools. Connection of rusty pipes with water droplets can be seen on the ceiling. Cabinets with various plastic and glass tubes of unknown liquids adorned the walls. Somewhere at a corner, a computer shines brightly amidst the darkness, the image that can be seen on the screen:

Files saved – 100 percent

File Transferred – 99...100 percent

A voice groaned. "Ohh. I was too late. I could have traced it." Sighed a silhouette of no doubt a female with long hair.

_Toot. Toot._

A sound with a little red light beside the computer emerged. It started slow but gradually the sound speed up just like a time sticking on a..

"A bomb! It's a bomb!" The girl quickly ran for her life out of the basement but it was too late.

**BOOM**

**8:00pm**

**_+16 hours left+_**

--

Clover step out of a messy apartment room and got her compowder. She pushed a few buttons and a miniature-digitalize half-body Alex appeared.

"Hey Alex. You found anything?" Clover asked.

Alex shook her head no, "Nothing here except dirty laundry! Eww!" She said grimly. "What about you?"

"Ditto. Just a bunch of crumpled papers with no connection with our bad guy." Clover said with a hint of disgust because of the contents of the said papers. Alex didn't notice. There was a sound of door opening on Alex end.

"_Hey you! Who are you?! What are you doing in my apartment?! You must be a thief!"_

Panicked can be clearly seen on Alex face. "Talk to you later Clover! I need to get out of here!"

Alex disappeared in a flash. Clover sweatdrop.

"She can handle it. So, it's not on that apartment either which leaves Sam. I better call her." Clover contacted Sam. There's no answer.

"Hmm. Wonder why she isn't picking up." Clover thought. She dialled again.

**_+15 hours 45 minutes left+_**

--

The basement was a ruins of everything inside it. Broken glasses, rubbles, pieces of wood from the wreckage of shelves and shower of water from the completely broken pipes. Miraculously, the impact of the explosion only affected the basement and nothing else outside it. A faint beeping sound then began ringing. Somewhere close to a wall, there was a mountain of destroyed stuff. A thing or rather a person, with a hint of red and green, was under it.

**_+15 hours 40 minutes left+_**

--

So, what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it interesting enough so you would leave a review to ask me for the next chapter? Hehe. Wonder what's up with those time? It's like a countdown of something. :3


	2. Evil Superhero Much! with a cape

**All About Sam**

**Author's Note: **Before you read further, I would like to say that the places I used in this are all made up. I don't know many places at the States since I'm from the Philippines and I'm too lazy to do a major research to find out. Sorry. English is not my native language but I'm trying very hard to make it understandable so if there are errors, please do tell me so I can improve it. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Totally Spies.

**Roguex1: **Thanks for reviewing! Hope to see you in future chapters.

ENJOY!

**Chapter 2**

"Hello girls." Greeted Jerry, behind his desk. Sam, Clover and Alex have yet again been WOOHPed by surprise.

"Jerry! I just bought this tank top!!" Fumed by a very irritated Clover on the floor, missing the landing pad called the couch and trying to get rid of the probably irremovable stain that splash on her top from the drink she was holding a while ago. "Y'know, one of these days, I'm going to sue this organization and have them pay for all my ruined clothes!"

"A-Alex, I don't really mind you sitting...but not…on ME!" Sam gasped. Alex is sitting directly on Sam's collarbone, making it hard for the red head to breath. Alex blushed and quickly got off. "Sorry Sammy! You we're so soft I thought you were the couch."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." Alex helped her to sit up while Sam touched her head from the temporary headache the event had caused. The spies seated properly with Alex in the center.

"So what's up Jer?" Sam started recovering.

"Someone infiltrated a secret facility at Rocky Road and stole a very rare item. We have no information on the said item whatsoever and what it could do but apparently, this RARE item is very dangerous when use that the facility hid and lock it, with very high security guarding it. It seems it was being scheduled to be taken to space so it wouldn't have to be a threat to the world."

"But our bad guy has already stolen it before that happens. The culprit must be one smart guy." Sam commented absorbing all the information.

"Watch this and see for yourself." Jerry said before showing a video footage of the said crime. All the girls looked intently at the screen.

A man in a mask covering his whole head and in some kind of superhero costume with a cape is in front of a vault that seems to be where the rare item used to be. He managed to crack the code and the vault opened, revealing a small bottle with liquid in it that you would mistake for water. He chuckled maniacally leaving the room but he tripped flat on the floor before reaching the door. He quickly stands again and can be seen rubbing his head before resuming his escape.

The girls laughed at what they have seen.

"That's our bad guy?! He's a clumsy idiot!" Clover said trying to stifle her laughter.

"Clover's right. And what's with the costume? He looks like The Flash from Justice League with a cape." Alex added clutching her aching stomach, still laughing.

Sam only nodded at the two agreeing with them trying to regain her composure. "How the heck did he manage to steal that bottle anyway?"

Jerry coughed signalling them to stop in their fit. "This is serious spies." They all blushed and looked apologetically. "Sorry Jerry."

"Even though our suspect is a," looks at Clover "clumsy idiot, he managed to make all the people in the facility unconscious and manage to stall them, easily infiltrating the place. Other than that, a set of information regarding an illegal project was stolen in Mendes Information Storage and it seems the same person did it. They we're also planning on destroying or rather burning this illegal papers but our suspect manage to take it."

"Woah. Talk about coincidence. It seems our guy knows all this dangerous things and manages saving them." Clover said. "I wonder what he plans to do."

"That's for you to find out. Let's get started." Jerry got three sticks on his pocket and signals the spies to pick one. The spies did so and found a number on the tip of it.

"3?" Sam said questioningly. "I'm 2." Clover said. "Mine's 1. What are these for, Jer?" Alex inquired.

"You will be going on separate missions. Since the break-in was only yesterday, there's a big possibility that the culprit is still on the process of whatever he plans on doing. There are three possibilities on where this guy might be residing, from the evidence he left on the scene. What I want you to do is investigate these places and stop any suspicious events. The first one, for you Alex, is Charlie Green's apartment."

"Charlie Green?! You mean THE President of the Chess Club?!" Alex asked incredulous. Sam and Clover also looked shocked.

"Yes Alex. The second one, for you Clover, is Robert Frost's house." The girls looked shocked again. But before they can interrupt him, "Yes, the Robert of the Science Club. And lastly, for you Sam, is Arno-,"

"Don't tell me it's Arnold Jackson?" Clover said getting restless from all the geek revelation. Jerry sighed. "No it's not. His Arnold Clark. You will be going to his summer house at Halu Mountain."

The girls sighed. "But are you sure Jer? Is there some kind of mistake? I know they're all nerds except maybe for this Arnold Clark guy but doesn't mean they can do something as extreme as that though a do believe it a little because of the clumsiness of the crime but still.." Sam said.

"Don't worry. The reason you will be investigating it in the first place is to know if the culprit is among them. Now that's settled, these are your gadgets. For you, Sam, is the all-weather umbrella which you already used before. As you know, when activated generates a force field that will protect you from all types of weather," Jerry handed Sam an umbrella handle with a few buttons. "Clover, here is your Ice Queen Perfume that freezes anything you spays with it and Alex, the Expandable Net-Throwing Red Mascara that shoots out a net to capture anything."

"Jer, is WOOHP low on budget or something? We already use all this gadgets for like, forever!" Clover said while putting it on her backpack. Jerry made a scrunched face. "Sorry but that's all we have for now. Well, ta-ta!" The floor on Jerry's front desk opened, the girls falling on the hole to their transportation, taking them by surprise yet again.

--

15 minutes after Sam reaches her destination at Halu Mountain, there was a faint sound of explosion. And it seems the explosion is on the summer house that Sam entered awhile ago.


	3. This is MAJOR weird!

**All About Sam**

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm really having fun writing this story. But there's only one review. My motivation will crumble easily like this. Oh well. As long as I still have the enthusiasm on doing this, I guess I might finish it. But with reviews, I'm totally finishing it! *sigh* Mumbling to myself again. Don't mind me.

About the girls outfit when in school, it's up to you what kind of outfit you would like them to wear. I'm really not good with clothes so, uh, thanks for cooperating.

**Disclaimer:** No own it.

To **Aya no Yume** who have alerted my story: I checked your profile and you seem to like Yaio. I think there's a mistake on you favoriting(is that even a word?!) my story since it's yuri. But really, if its not, thanks and read on! Hope to see your review!

ENJOY!

**Chapter 3**

Sam, who was under the mountain of rubble, moved a little. She has regain consciousness and slowly removes herself from the mess.

"Ow!" She runs her right hand on the back of her head and saw, "Blood? Well, this is much better than being blow to pieces. Good thing I have this all-weather umbrella or else I'm toast right now! Literally." Sam managed to activate the gadget before any major damage happens to her but the impact of the explosion sends her flying to the shelves that was placed on a wall and she falls down on the floor unconscious followed by the shelves.

She shivers a little because of her state. Her front was wet from the puddle of water that she was lying-on awhile ago. The beeping sound starts its hum again and she quickly looked for its source. Finally, she found the compowder lying on a drier spot, thinking maybe it fell off her, thankful that it survived the explosion AND avoided the water.

"Sam! Oh my god! What happened to you?! You're bleeding!" Clover's shocked worried voice bustled into the semi-quiet room.

"Long story but don't worry. Other than almost being blown to pieces AND getting a hard blow in the head of falling shelves with heavy metals, I'm fine and dandy." Despite the joke and a little sarcasm, Sam IS glad, really glad that she's alive.

Clover smiled a little, happy that Sam can still joke around in her state, but she's still worried. "Glad you're ok. I'll call Alex and head straight there! Wait for us in the front! Please be careful!"

Sam closed her compowder and looked around for a bit while waiting. She sighed after a minute of clue searching. From the look of this pandemonium of a basement, she wouldn't find any clues anyway. She shivered again and hugged herself. "Cold! I need a hot shower!" She grunted and left the basement.

_**+15 hours and 35 minutes left+**_

--

**9:30pm**

Sam, on her blue shorts and green spaghetti top, is on her bed spending the rest of the night being tended by a very worried Alex. Alex wearing her usual pink pajamas, kneeling in front of Sam, is putting bondages on Sam's head while the red head remains completely steady. Clover is taking a shower at the moment after the two taken theirs. Sam felt Alex's hand tremble and shift her gaze from Alex pajama top to her close-to-crying face. When their eyes meet, Alex hands went to her face and started sobbing.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Sam was shocked and put her hands on Alex's shoulder.

"I-I was so…worried! When Clover called me and said you're a complete mess and bleeding to death, I-I…" Alex continued her sobbing not finishing her sentence. Sam sweatdrop at the "bleeding to death part" and hugged Alex. She was quite overwhelm by the sudden outburst. Among the three of them, Alex is the most caring and having that care pointed at her is really a nice feeling.

"There, there. Alex, I'm fine." Sam pushed Alex so she can look her in the eyes. "No you're not. You have a big ol' bump on your head," Alex joked. Sam chuckled. "Yeah. THAT. But here, see? I'm here and alive. You do know I'm a strong person. I can't die that easily."

Alex wiped her tears and nodded. "You're right Sammy. But promise you'll be more careful next time, 'kay?"

"Sure. Promise." They both giggled with the way their conversation went. It's not everyday that Alex cried out of concern but for Sam, it's still a nice feeling.

Clover entered the room on her nighties and joined the two. Sam scolded Clover about telling something as "bleeding to death" to Alex. Clover apologized and their usual conversation ensues, forgetting everything that happened that night, for the moment, and enjoying each other's company.

_**+15 hours left+**_

--

**2:00am**

Sam began writhing in pain but she remains asleep. Like having a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Marks started appearing on her body but quickly disappeared as it had appeared. Sam's breathing began to slow down, signalling she was in no pain anymore and her peaceful sleep continued like nothing happened.

_**+10 hours left+**_

--

School remains uneventful to Sam, Clover and Alex. No WOOHPing has happened for the past four hours they are in school. Even though Jerry wasn't showing it, he was very concern with what happened to Sam. He said they will do the investigating at the moment on this Arnold Clark guy because he is most likely the culprit, letting the girls rest especially Sam. Jerry told them that they will call them as soon as possible if there is anything new to their superhero thief.

The girls are on one of their class. As usual, Clover is dozing off in her seat, Alex trying to listen but completely failing and Sam very attentive ever since the lecture started. At around 11:52am, their professor was called and didn't wait for the bell to ring and dismiss his class. Alex woke Clover up and headed for the cafeteria.

_**+30…29…28…seconds left+**_

Almost lunch time. The girls talked their way to the cafeteria.

_**+20…19…seconds left+**_

Sam stopped. She felt something in her body but the feeling was momentary. Alex and Clover stopped and look curiously at Sam.

"What's up Sammy?" Alex asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Clover quirked an eyebrow and look in front of them but saw nothing. Sam ignored the weird feeling. "No, it's nothing." She smiled and continued walking. The two looked at each other, shrugged and followed Sam a little concern.

"Are you sure?" Asked Alex catching up. Sam smiled. "Yeah."

_**+10…9…+**_

The bell rang and students started filling the halls and passing the trio because some of them are running. The girls entered the cafeteria and for some reason, Sam had the urge to trip. And so she tripped somewhere in the middle of the cafeteria. She managed to save herself from a full body contact with floor with her elbows.

Laughter that they are grown accustomed and annoyed to, ringed in Sam's ear. "Hah! If you like the floor that much, SAMMY, you could have just taken the job of the janitor." Mandy whiny voice said and her cronies, Caitlin and Dominique laughed along with her. She heard Clover exchanged spiteful comments with Mandy.

_**+3…+**_

Sam rolled over to sit on her butt.

_**+2…1…+**_

She was about to retort to Mandy too but…

_**+…0.+**_

…she felt a full body shiver, starting from her toes to her head. "W-Wha…" Sam hugs herself. "What the heck is this?" Something is definitely wrong with her and she doesn't know what. Alex noticed Sam shivering badly. She quickly kneeled down beside Sam who is looking intently on her lap. She shook Sam a little but Sam is in a daze.

"Sam! What's wrong? You look pale!" Alex asked anxious on what was going on.

The shivering then stopped. Sam was silent, pondering what had occurred in her. When she found nothing, she look helplessly at Alex and then to Clover who was staring at her with a blank expression. "Clover?" She felt that it's too quiet and scanned her surroundings. She looked at Mandy and her cronies and noticed the same stare. She quirked an eyebrow and look at the rest. All the girls are staring at her with the same blank expression. As for the boys, they would look at the girls and then to her. They are as confused as Sam and had big question marks on their head. Alex is watching the whole scene and was as confused as them.

"I-Is there something wrong? Why are you all staring at me like that?" Sam said uneasily and a little scared. _This is MAJOR weird!_ She thought.

--

A man or rather a boy in a superhero costume stares at a shattered bottle that was spilled besides a puddle of water. He was in the same basement that Sam was at. He looked at it and wailed. "NO! My potion! I was too late! I forgot to take it with me! Now all my hardwork is nothing but broken glasses!" He growled full of hatred. "It's all that Sam's fault! If she hadn't went here uninvited, I wouldn't have to panic in leaving this place. Hmph. But I still got my revenge. No one would survive this explosion, even a spy like her." He laughed maniacally.

He looked at the folder he was holding onto. "Hmm, I won't be needing this anymore. My dream plan failed but this is not the end of my evil plot in destroying everyone who has mistreated me. They will pay!" He throws the stack of papers and left the house with his evil laugh.

--

The blank stare then started changing. All the girls blush, then their eyes twinkled, and then in a flash, heart shaped eyes replaced it. Background changed from normal to pinkish. Sam and Alex, who strangely isn't one of them, slowly back-up from the love-struck girls. _This is totally not good! I know it!_ And with that thought finish, all the girls squealed and launched at Sam with Alex hugging her for dear life.

--

MAJOR Femslash ensues! Wow! This is much longer than first and second. Woohoo! I hope the people reading this is having as much fun as I am writing this. Please review! ^__^


	4. Pheromone what!

**Author's Note: **So behold chapter 4.

**Disclaimer:** I own it. This story I mean. Not Totally Spies.

**Chapter 4**

Sam tried to free herself from the attacking hands of her schoolmates. Every girl is trying to get her all to themselves. She was now barely lying on the floor, trying to push with her hands and feet with Alex trying to help, doing the same. But it's just too many for them to stop and the wall of love-struck girls collapsed, burying both of them.

After 5 seconds of being buried, Alex managed to crawl out. "Sam, hold my hand!" She reaches out under the pile and managed to grab Sam and pull her out, with Clover clinging to her neck. After they manage to get out, they ran for their lives, Sam literally dragging a still clinging Clover with her.

The smitten girls notice that their object of affection is no longer there and notice the escaping trio. "There she is! Sammykins, wait! I wanna take you to the mall! Go to my house and watch a movie and be all romantic! I love you!" Mandy squealed and run after them. The other girls followed them while declaring their love for Sam and the things they wanted to do with her.

"They're gaining on us!" Sam breathed heavily having to run for so long with Clover adding to her own weight. "Clover! Would you please run by yourself?! You're tiring me out!"

Clover quickly got off of Sam and ran with them. "Anything you say," looks at Sam lovingly, "my love." Clover intertwines her hands with Sam's. "W-Wha.. Clover, not you too!" Sam exclaimed incredulously, blushing a little.

"What the heck is happening?! It's like they are infatuated with me or something!" Sam said.

"Yeah, seems like it and BOY, they sure are in love with you!" Alex inserted catching her breath. "This is one of those times I wish to be WOOHPed! I'm reaching my limit!"

"Alex! Turn around to that corner!" Sam commanded and Alex complied, quickly dashing to a dark corner followed by Sam and Clover. The fanatical girls run past their hiding place and the three collapsed on the floor.

"I think we're safe here for a-WAAAAYL!" Sam screamed when a secret door opened on their back and they slide down to a very familiar passageway. They have been WOOHPed again but this time, they we're really glad they we're.

Someone who is peeking at a corner saw all this unfold. "I can't believe that Samantha is still alive!" The person gritted his teeth. "And it seems she manage to use the potion I've work hard for! Grrr. Now, she's going to pay." The person smirked and left the scene.

--

"Wahh! Eep!" Sam fell on the floor completely missing the couch.

THUD!

Clover and Alex managed a more decent landing, lying upside down on their WOOHP couch landing pad. Sam sits up while rubbing her aching head and butt. On the other hand, Clover jumped on Sam as soon as she recovered and hugged her. Then out of nowhere, Clover kissed Sam. On the lips.

"Oh my!" Jerry exclaimed while Alex gasped.

Clover released Sam from the lip-lock and happily rested her head on Sam's chest. Sam was wide-eyed with shock. Her face was a mixed of emotion but the last expression that hit her was a face of apprehension of what just transpired. Black lines appeared on her eyes and she sighed. "My best friend just kissed me! Could this day get any weirder?!" She asked to the Gods pathetically.

"I may have an explanation for that." Jerry cut-in; blushing a little himself, after the rather awkward event. Alex patted Sam's shoulder. "Don't worry Sammy. I'm sure Jerry might have an idea with all that's happening AND if we're lucky, a solution to all this."

Sam smiled a little and her face return to normal though a little restless. "So what is it Jer? I really need some kind of explanation."

"Of course! But before that, I need you to answer this." Sam nodded, curious. "Did you had some kind of spasm or full-body shiver before Clover became like that?" Jerry looked intently at her reaction and was quite surprise when Sam made an outburst.

"That's exactly what happened to me! It's a full-body shiver actually, and I think it lasted for about 3-5 seconds. After that, I was back to normal. But not Clover and all the other girls at school." Sam explained, happy that this conversation is going somewhere.

"I see. If that's the case, I think it's best if you read this." Jerry walked over and handed Sam a stack of papers in a folder.

Sam opened it. Alex sat on the floor beside Sam and read the first line, "P.T.A.F. potion. It stands for Pheromone That Attracts Female potion. Hmm, the way the acronym was made, I'd thought Jerry was the one who made this, or did you?" Sam and Alex raised an eyebrow suspiciously to Jerry.

"I can assure you that it's definitely not me but I do know who. But I'll explain it later." Both nodded and continued reading.

Somewhere it read:

_**Introduction:**_

_A pheromone is a chemical that triggers a natural behavioural response in another member of the same species. There are alarm pheromones, food trail pheromones, sex pheromones, and many others that affect behaviour or physiology. Their use among insects has been particularly well documented, although many vertebrates and plants also communicate using pheromones. The term phero……._

_**Description:**_

_This potion will make your body emit pheromone that will attract females, specifically. Just like…_

_After preserving the potion, and you open it, make sure it was use in 1 minute or the solution will lose its effect._

_P.T.A.F works 16 hours after applying. Six hours after taken; the user will undergo major body pain but will only last for 5 seconds._

_You will know when P.T.A.F. works when you feel a spasm or a full body shiver. It's a sign that you're already emitting pheromones._

_It will take effect as long as the user doesn't take the antidote…_

"Antidote? There's an antidote?!" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yes there is." Jerry smiled happy to give the good news. "Dr. Kilts, a scientist, manage to find this rare item called the pheromone liquid. After reading what a pheromone is, you already have an idea of its characteristics and what it can do. Dr. Kilts manage to take control what kind of pheromone to emit like insect pheromone, male, animal, plants and the one you have right now, Sam, the female pheromone. The doctor didn't really plan on using it for evil purposes but an apprentice of his did and managed to steal all his work. The effect was very bad that the truth about the event that time remained a secret. The only thing we know is that Dr. Kilts manage to make an antidote that stopped that chaos. After that, he destroyed all of his invention along with him and it seems there were some that got save. Those items are the P.T.A.F. potion document, a bottle of the pheromone liquid and the antidote. It was locked on one of the high security facility in America. We already investigated the whereabouts of the antidote and found that it is located at a secret facility in Netherlands. Our agents already went to retrieve it."

Sam sighed happily. "Thanks Jer."

"But why didn't they destroy it in the first place? When they found it?" Alex asked.

"Apparently, the people, scientists, who found it, thought it would be such a waste to destroy such amazing items and decided to store it, thinking that it may be of good use in the future. The NBI manage to discover this just last week and didn't agree and scheduled it to be demolished. And this is where our superhero thief enters. You know the rest of the story."

A small red light somewhere on Jerry's desk began glowing signalling he has an emergency call. Jerry pushed a button and a man in a typical WOOHP suit and black eyeglasses appeared on screen.

"Boss! The antidote was taken! Here's a video message from the thief!"

"Hello Sam, Clover, Alex." Everyone gasped at the familiar face of the superhero thief. He's voice was low and mechanical like it was being change by a device so it's hard to know who he is if ever they do know him. "I know you three are some kind of spy from a secret organization and currently watching this. I know you're planning on getting this," he shows the bottle of the antidote in the camera, "so I took it before you do. You know why? This is for revenge, Samantha! If you hadn't come, my plan would have been perfect! But NO, you appeared and ruined it! I had to leave my lair and left with it was my potion! Do you know how much work I've done to make that?! Now it's nothing but shattered glasses! I was quite surprised that you have survived that but I underestimated you. After what I saw in school, you seem to be having a hard time with that charm of yours so for my revenge; I plan on destroying this antidote so you will suffer forever! Haha! You do know this antidote is one of a kind. Since I'm a very nice person, I won't destroy it for 3 days. So try and find me, IF," smirked, "you can." He laughed maniacally and the screen flashed black.

"HEY! He's the one who forgot his damn potion! AND it's not my fault he almost killed me with that bomb of his who is also the reason why it broke in the first place!" Sam fumed her fist shape in a ball, enraged by all this.

"Sam, chill out! Rather than getting angry over it, we should find a way to locate this evil psycho!" Alex encouraged, her own determination showing in helping Sam in every way possible.

"What I find odd is how he knows you three and the event that unfolds in your school. We are quite sure your schoolmate Mr. Green and Mr. Frost are innocent and Arnold Clark is a fake identity. I can only think of two possibilities. Our superhero thief is watching you're every move or he is a student from your school." Jerry put a hand on his chin, thinking.

"Huh? What do you mean Arnold Clark is fake?" Sam asked.

"Well, we found out the person, Arnold Clark, doesn't really exist. But he did manage to fool us with fake documents and citizenship entry at first. This is serious spies. It seems we are facing a very smart and clever villain." Jerry was very distressed that everything turns out like this.

Sam huffed. "Well, no matter how clever he is, I'm sure we can put a stop to his plan!"

"Now that's the Sammy I know! Let's kick butts then!" Alex cheered but heard mumbling.

"I will definitely find you, you freak! My normal life is at stake here!" Sam whispered angrily to herself, fists clenched, her eyes in flames. Also the background.

Alex back up slightly. "You sure are getting fired up, Sammy. And what kind of normal life are you talking about?"

Jerry just sweatdrop at the exchange.

--

Whew! This is turning out to be very dramatic. Sorry for the MAJORLY long explanations. Hehe! Please review!


End file.
